


Open your eyes

by mindofamadman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofamadman/pseuds/mindofamadman





	Open your eyes

"Ok. I'll leave you alone to, you know..." Mrs. Hudson said with a broken voice before she walked away from the grave, leaving John alone with his thoughts. He heard her footsteps falter slowly as she walked away to give him some space. Sighing deep, he tried to put into words what he was feeling, tried to explain everything. He knew it was stupid, Sherlock was dead, these words wouldn't change anything. But maybe, maybe it would help him to ease the gap inside. His therapist said it would, but then, she couldn't help him very much with his psychosomatic limp, only Sherlock could like only Sherlock can fill this gaping holl inside him. He scraped his thoughts together; " You.. You told me once that you weren't a hero. Uhm..There were times I didn't even think you were human, but let me tell you this. You were the best man and the most human... human being I've ever known and no-one will ever convince you told me a lie. So... there." He reached out for the grave and touched the cold tombstone, clinging on for support. He struggled to get the words out, those words that meant so much. "I was so alone and I owe you so much" Barely keeping it together, he turned to walk away, only to turn back as quick as he could."But, please, there is just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me, don't be dead." His voice cracked at the last word and as his eyes started to water. "Stop it. Just stop it." John said while tears filled his eyes and started to stream down his cheeks. He clenched his fist to stop them from shaking and bowed his head. As he began to sob, he clutched his face to stop the tears from streaking down his cheeks and tried to get himself together."I have to be strong" he told himself "for Sherlock." He tried to regain his posture as he put on the cold hard mask, trying not to show how badly wounded he was. He took one deep finale breath, and when he turned to walk back to Mrs. Hudson, the voice reached his ears. That low deep timbre spoke the words that would be burned into his mind forever. "I am so, so sorry John."


End file.
